Quien anhela conocimiento para bien de su creacion
by rey escritor de alejandria
Summary: Xiao mei una joven que puede dar a luz a un poderoso demonio, tropieza con Sebastian nuestro querido mayordomo y este le ayuda a evitar que el mundo se vuelva un nuevo infierno, con ayuda de medio mundo Kuroshitsuji.
1. Chapter 1

**Sabia muy bien que mi amo me haría hacer eso, pero yo, mi "jurisdicción" solo está por encima de las almas, esencias, espíritus, cuerpos, recuerdos y vidas impuros que yo pueda purificar y hacer renacer, desde hace días había mandado a su escuadrón de asesinos y habían conseguido las materias para concretar lo que deseaba, salvo una, no poseía la sangre suficiente, necesitaba la sangre de ese demonio y la necesitaba ahora , no iba a esperar, un engendro, y mi cuerpo solo sería un horno para aquel monstruo, yo un incubo, un ser que dará a luz a uno de los peores de los demonios y al que muchos temen, mi amo me había contado de un demonio que en la tierra de los humanos se hacía llamar Sebastian Michaelis, y ejercía la profesión de un simple mayordomo, pero que su sangre poseía la malicia de mil generaciones de odio y venganza, y dijo que obtendría su sangre a cualquier costo, si deseaba que ese demonio naciera aquí, no le importaba que eso destruyera mi cuerpo, hasta este momento no habían conseguido la sangre suficiente, como máximo y poder resistir se necesitaban 10 ml de los cuales tenía a la mano solo 4 ml, quedaban muy pocas incubadoras y todas de ellas "impuras" o mejor dicho no vírgenes, por lo cual el demonio saldría humano, se necesitaba una incubadora pura y esa soy yo, sangre de odio, es él y aficiones del servicio, conocimiento, y el analizar nos representaba a ambos, en este caso el demonio en la tierra de los humanos es relativamente puro, no importa lo que se haga el sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, por suerte tal acción no se puede perpetuar si la "incubadora" es un vivo-muerto o no posee alma (el alma puede estar muerta o guardada en un lugar cerca pero fuera del cuerpo) y el demonio saldría muerto.**

**Era Junio 15, iban a dar las doce PM, el conde visitaría hoy la mansión de Ciel Phantomhive, y ese mismo día aprovecharía para tomar la sangre restante para su demente plan, iba a tomar el té y luego distraería a Ciel y a sus sirvientes menos a Sebastian, sabía lo que haría y ya estaba preparado, sabía que movimientos hacer, tenía un as bajo la manga, había manipulado a uno de los shinigamis, a un tal William Spears, un muy gran shinigami según dice él , mi amo hizo un contrato con un demonio, no se con quien.**

**Se había bañado por segunda vez en el día, y se había puesto sus ropas de gala, los sirvientes le habían boleado sus zapatos, tomaba un poco de té como almuerzo, se había puesto colonia de naranja en el cuello y muñecas, miro su reloj de bolsillo una vez, debía estar ahí a las 5PM, su tema de conversación: negocios, como expandir la compañía Funtom hacia América, China y la India, tenía todo medido y calculado. **

**Xiao.- dijo una voz a lo lejos, una voz ronca y fuerte.**

**Sí, señor.- menciono una voz más joven, una voz de mujer, adolecente. **

**Tienes que bañarte, iras conmigo a la mansión del duque Phantomhive, no hagas cosas estúpidas, es la 1 de la tarde te quiero lista a mas tardar a las 2:30PM, esto es muy importante.-dijo un hombre de unos 37 años, vestido como un catrín, y llamando a unas sirvientas que traían una vestido, un corsé, una estilista venia con ellas y unos jóvenes (sirvientes) que me escoltaron a un baño, una tina llena de agua caliente, llena de burbujas.**

**Sabía que le podía favorecer si me llevaba a la mansión del joven Phantomhive bajo el apelativo de "su hija", y lo único que a mi favor estaba el Status Kuo aunque eso terminaría por cambiar y la comprensión de Phantonhive, en otras palabras: si no buscaba venganza contra mí y hacia que sus sirvientes me cazaran como un animal.**

**Me despoje de mis pobres ropas que asemejaban las de un vagabundo y me sumergí en la suave agua perfumada de la tina de bronce, mientras una sirvienta echaba mas sales de Jazmín, Lavanda y Naranja entre otras, el agua era espumosa y muy caliente, demasiado, comencé por lavarme el cabello con un tipo de jabón de una consistencia parecida a la del aceite hecho de grasas, flores secas, una muy pequeña cantidad de sosa caustica, hierbas como el tomillo, clavo y menta, luego me enjuague el cabello, con agua fresca con un poco de lavanda, después me enjabone el cuerpo con un poco de miel, almendras, leche y un poco de arcilla, y me Salí un poco de la tina para enjuagarme, con agua helada, luego entre de nuevo en la tina y estuve ahí varios minutos, después me, me seque el cuerpo y el cabello con unas toallas de algodón, entre a un cuarto y me dispuse a ponerme la ropa interior, luego una mujer alta entro al cuarto y me ayudo a ponerme el corsé, y me puse el vestido, olía a laurel, y el calzado, mi cabello era largo y me hicieron una coleta, había leído cuando mi amo no lo sabía por lo cual era letrada, sabia de modales y al hablar tenia buena locución, bailar, y poseer etiqueta era algo muy natural para mí a pesar de no poseer sangre noble que corriera por mis venas, unas inmensas ojeras adornaban mis ojos, pero la mayor parte de mi era simétrica, padecía midriasis.**

**Luego baje al vestíbulo, donde me esperaba el conde Dylan de Sartre, mi amo, ya era hora y el viaje era algo largo, luego subimos a la carroza.**

**Dime ¿que harás al llegar haya? - pregunto fríamente mientras me miraba con repulsión. **

**Complaceré cada invitación del duque Phantonhive sin poner reparo alguno, le hare caso a usted y los mantendré ocupados, no debe de haber margen de error.-dije mientras en un tono meramente desalentado mientras miraba por una de las ventanas de la carroza.**

**Bien, y espero que así sea porque si no será malo para ti en todo sentido.-dijo el hombre que estaba sentando a la derecha, con una altanera sonrisa en su rostro.**

**Habíamos llegado, era una mansión grande, el conde, mi amo, era amigo de años de el difunto padre de Ciel, pero siempre fue muy envidioso, se dio cuenta de la identidad de Sebastian Michaels gracias a sus contactos con un reo de Scotland Yard, y sabia de mi al recogerme de la calle y hacerme su conejillo de indias por los experimentos que me hizo, y ahora traicionaría a el único Phantomhive.**

**Bajamos de la carroza, y un educado (para no decir otra cosa) mayordomo nos recibió a la entrada de la Mansión, hizo una reverencia y fue entonces cuando su amo se presento, y nos invito a pasar.**

**Bienvenidos sean a la mansión de los Phantomhive, siéntanse como en su casa, si desean algo solo pídanlo.- concluyo Ciel, un jovencito de 13 años, y de ojo color azul, tez blanca y ropa de gala.**

**Me alegra verle joven Phantomhive.- dijo el conde tranquilamente.**

**Le presento a mi primogénita, Brida de Sartre.- luego una joven de apariencia de 13 años hizo su aparición, tenía unos ojos Midriáticos color verde claro, pelo muy negro, alta, cejas más o menos pobladas, cuerpo fino, labios rojos y exquisitos, nariz delgada, orejas bien formadas, de buen lóbulo, tez cetrina, ojeras, mejillas algo rosas y cuello hermoso, quedo atónito por la joven y se limito a besar su mano a lo que ella contesto:**

**Gracias, es un placer conocerlo al fin joven Phantomhive, mi padre me ha contado mucho sobre usted y lo magnifico que es al tratarse de negocios.- dijo con una voz melódica y virtuosa.**

**A bue, bue-e-no pasen, pasen tomaremos el té en el patio trasero, si no les importa.- dijo un poco nervioso el joven.**

**¡Ciel, Ciel, siéntate conmigo! - dijo Elizabeth un tanto celosa, mientras tomaba a Ciel del brazo y lo jalaba a una silla.**

**¡Elizabeth¡ la señorita se sentara conmigo, ten decoro!- dijo Ciel irritado.**

**Luego todos salieron al patio, y se sentaron.**

**El te será de la elección de los invitados.- dijo Ciel mientras llamaba a Sebastian.**

**Y ¿Cuál será su elección?- pregunto ese mayordomo galante y caballeroso.**

**Será te negro.-dijo el conde de Sartre.**

**Está bien, estará listo en 10 minutos.-dijo Sebastian mientras se retiraba.**

**Una suave música comenzó a sonar, había más duques y condes y todos se pusieron a bailar.**

**Me concedería esta pieza.- dijo el joven Phantomhive mientras me extendía la mano.**

**Será todo un honor para mí.- dijo la joven de rosadas mejillas y cabello negro.**

**Y el conde Phantomhive y condesa de Sartre, bailaron al compas de la suave música.**

**Usted baila con maestría y porte elegante.- dijo Ciel mientras la miraba a los ojos.**

**Gracias, permítame devolverle el cumplido, su plática es gratificante, su compañía es un placer y su baile es prodigioso.- dijo Brida esbozando una sonrisa suave.**

**El te ya estaba listo y todos se reunieron a tomarlo.**

**Y dígame condesa de Sartre.- dijo Ciel. – qué opina sobre este negocio y ¿qué haría usted con él?**

**Dígame Brida por favor, bueno en mi opinión debo decir que es un negocio formidable, que se ha usado bien, y se ah mantenido, es digno de ser llamado negocio, y en cuanto a lo que haría con una negocio como este intentaría extenderlo, nuevas experiencias y lugares, invertiría parte de mi capital en nuevos productos que sean revolucionarios y que ayuden a la sociedad en su vida diaria, extendería mi negocio a otras áreas que me den a mi lo suficiente como para cubrir mis necesidades y necedades, pero también dar a "el mundo" de lo mucho que se tiene o poco que se posee poder sacar un reino financiero.-dijo la joven y fue en si una respuesta satisfactoria.**

**Muy bien dicho, tiene razón sin ir más a ya no se tiene más.- menciono Ciel.- ¿y cómo lo realizaría?-preguntó Ciel.**

**Bueno, pensaría en una idea que revolucione ciertas partes de lo que conocemos o un producto que la gente demande, luego pensaría en una idea y la refinaría, después administraría mi capital y lo dividiría, luego cada parte la iría utilizando para conseguir los materiales, la infraestructura y los artesanos, ingenieros o expertos del campo correspondientes a lo que se hará, luego administraría ni tiempo, haría pruebas de calidad y su aceptación a la sociedad y por ultimo lo comercializaría con la publicidad o propaganda correcta, haría un contrato con ciertos personajes que me proporcionen material, y si el producto es muy demandado, con suerte me dará… no sino mas bien seria gracias al ingenio me dará más de lo que invertí por su "trabajo artesanal".**

**Varios de los caballero se quedaron atónitos y boquiabiertos tenía mucha razón.**

**Dice mucha verdad usted.-dijo Ciel complacido.**

"**Ciel nunca me ha preguntado eso"-pensó Elizabeth celosa.**

**Después y de manera muy indisimulada Elizabeth tiro el té caliente en el vestido de Brida, en la parte de su plano y delicado pecho.**

**Ella tan solo se abrazo a si misma e hizo una falsa mueca de dolor que convenció a los demás.**

**¡Sebastian! lleva a la señorita a cambiarse y trátala con cuidado y respeto debido.-ordeno Ciel y luego Sebastian la llevo a la mansión y cargo en sus brazos hasta un cuarto.**

**Como soy el sirviente de esta casa no me es permitido verla así y mucho menos tocar su piel.- Sebastian cerró los ojos, y le puso la muda de ropa que Ciel fue tan amable de regalarle, un corsé y un vestido Blanco.**

**Disculpe hay algo muy importante que debo decirle.-dijo Brida.**


	2. el rebuscado plan de Sartre: Venganza

**Disculpe hay algo muy importante que debo decirle.-dijo Brida.**

**Y ¿qué es?-pregunto Sebastian intrigado mientras abría los ojos.**

**Mí supuesto padre que en realidad es mi amo, planeo desde hace varios años traicionar y matar al padre de Ciel, pero como este murió matara a Ciel hoy a las doce, y también planea, planea…-Brida comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, sabía que pronto vendría el escuadrón de asesinos y sabia lo que podrían hacer.**

**Y… ¿que planeaba?- dijo Sebastian haciendo una mueca burlona, mientras abría la puerta.**

**El planeaba…-fue entonces cuando Sebastian percibió algo en el alma de la joven.**

**Ah, ya veo pero mi pero mi joven amo no posee ese tipo de sangre, la sangre demoniaca…**

**Calla y escucha, el joven Phantomhive no tendrá sangre demoniaca, pero sabe de alguien que si la tiene, piensa, sabe que tu eres un demonio, mi amo matara a Ciel y robara su alma, y a cambio de el alma que te contrato te pedirá tu sangre, luego te matara.-dijo Brida, mientras miraba la ventana- el ya leyó tus movimientos y sabe lo que harás.**

**¿Cómo lo puedo detener?-pregunto Sebastian dejando la puerta entreabierta.**

**El mando un escuadrón, atacara a las doce, será por la entrada principal, el patio trasero y rodearan la Mansión, pero no son humanos, son shinigamis, cuya mente está atrapada en otra dimensión, un infierno, la única forma de detenerlo es romper el reloj de bolsillo que tiene, y sus mentes serán liberadas.-menciono Brida mirando el reloj, eran las 9:00PM.-faltan cuatro horas.**

**Luego salieron de nuevo al patio, y Elizabeth se disculpo con Brida, después de eso, el conde de Sartre sospechosamente desapareció junto con Brida, eran las 10:30PM.**

**Las luces se apagaron, la mansión quedo a oscuras, las ventanas se abrieron de golpe, el viento se arremolino con brusquedad y con ella el escuadrón de asesinos de Sartre, se lanzaron ferozmente sobre los invitados y comenzaron a desenvainar sus armas, hojas reforzadas de acero y plata, cuchillas y pinzones bañados en veneno y francotiradores de balas mortíferas.**

**Los duques y duquesas, los condes y condesas intentaban huir desesperadamente, entonces, Ciel escucho a lo lejos un grito lo dejo helado.**

**Los asesinos de Sartre se habían llevado a Elizabeth, los invitados estaban a salvo, una parte de ellos estaba con heridas colaterales, otra estaba en shock y otra con heridas mortales pero estables.**

**Sebastián.-dijo Ciel.**

**Si, joven amo.- menciono Sebastian hacia una reverencia.**

**Hay que seguirlos y una vez que los hallemos destrúyelos, elimínalos, mátalos.- sentencio Ciel, mientras rodeaba el cuello de Sebastian con sus brazos y Sebastian lo cargo, llevándolo a donde el conde de Sartre y sus matones, en un bosque a las afueras de la gran urbe.**

**Vaya, vaya, eran ciertas las historias que contaban, Ciel, el único Phantomhive y su perro demonio Sebastian Michaels, su fiel mayordomo-dijo Sartre riendo burlona y cínicamente. **

**¡¿Cómo? …-Ciel quedo atónito.- nadie lo pudo haber sabido, nadie.**

**Tuve que adelantar el ataque, a y si quieres rescatar a Elizabeth, puedes hacer lo que yo te diga, mire joven Phantomhive, si desea salvar a las señorita Elizabeth hará lo siguiente, claro si desea que ella siga siendo humana. **

**¡Que!..- Ciel no podía creer lo que pasaba, solo demostró su enojo rechinando sus dietes.- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?- dijo resignado.**

**Es simple, su mayordomo lo sabe.-sentencio.**

**Maldito.-murmuro Sebastian.**

**Sebastian pasa al frente y dale lo que desea.-Sebastian hizo lo que Ciel dijo, descubrió su brazo izquierdo y quito sus guantes, con sus uñas hizo un corte desde su antebrazo hasta el centro del símbolo de su mano y la sangre que era tan negra como la tinta china cayó en un tubo de ensayo que Sebastian tenía, eran exactos 10ml, luego de que lleno el tubo, lo cerro y lo lanzo al conde. **

**Aquí tienen.- dijo Sartre.**

**Y desde las sombras un joven enmascarado lanzo a Elizabeth a los brazos de Ciel, y Sartre desapareció, luego regresaron a la mansión y Elizabeth regreso en sí, después Elizabeth fue escoltada a su "humilde" hogar.**

**! Sebastian ¡, ven.-Dijo Ciel en un tono meramente Irritado.**

**Si, joven amo.-menciono Sebastian.**

**Quiero hablar muy seriamente contigo.- Sebastian traía mas te, y se dirigía a la puerta del despacho de su joven amo, la puerta ya estaba abierta, Ciel estaba sentado en su silla y denotaba un gran enojo.**

**Dime Sebastian ¿Qué era eso muy importante que dijo Sartre en el bosque?- Sebastian estaba sirviendo el té y lo dejaba sobre el escritorio de su joven amo, luego dio media vuelta y murmuro:**_** Mefistófeles**_**…**


	3. un muerto no tan muerto

**Dime Sebastian ¿Qué era eso muy importante que dijo Sartre en el bosque?- Sebastian estaba sirviendo el té y lo dejaba sobre el escritorio de su joven amo, luego dio media vuelta y murmuro:**_** Mefistófeles**_**…**

**Un silencio incomodo reino en la habitación, ¿quién era Mefistófeles?**

**Mefistófeles, uno de los príncipes que reinan el infierno, uno de los subordinados de nuestro jefe o rey.- dijo Sebastian.- y unos de los que pueden traer a nuestro "rey" al mundo humano.**

**¿Cómo?-dijo Ciel mientras se atragantaba con él te y los panecillos.-todo se trata de esto y Sartre lo concretara.**

**Así es.- susurro Sebastián.**

**Por lo que deduzco, Brida, en este caso Xiaomei posee un alma exquisita y pura además de un cuerpo poderoso para poder darle vida a un demonio.-comento el mayordomo.**

**Y dime ¿cómo lo hará o que necesita?-pregunto Ciel mirando la ventana.**

**Necesita un cuerpo, de dotes especiales, una mente poderosa y dispuesta, un cuerpo reemplazable pero virgen que solo se use para el demonio y un alma tan oscura y pura que cualquier demonio la desee pero los humanos la repudien.**

**La luna adornaba el firmamento y se empezó a teñir de carmesí:**

**Xiao, pobre, Xiao, linda y pobre Mei-dijo Sartre mientras le arrancaba el vestido y le daba sus vendajes.**

**Ella se volvió al conde y el la empujo dejándola de espalda **

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah-grito, Sartre le desgarraba con un rastrillo metálico y filoso la espalda.**

**Me das lastima.- dijo Sartre luego de escupirle en la nuca y dejarla en el piso.**

**Flash back **

**Hace frio y eh perseguido al joven vestido de negro, su sombrero tiene una gran copa y eso le gustara a mi hermano, los arboles no me dejan ver y esta anocheciendo, ay sombras pero no está el joven vestido de negro, un roble, un pájaro bobo y un chillido, hay un sonido en seco, no siento las piernas, empezó a nevar, quiero gritar y no puedo, luego siento un… **

**Abrazo**

**Ya todo está bien.-dijo el joven que vestía de negro, y cuyos ojos eran rubíes, esbozo una sonrisa agria y me cargo hasta las fiesta interminable de té.**

**Hatta, tardaste mucho.- dijo la liebre.**

**Gracias rey negro que está bien.-dijo Hatta.**

**Fin del flash back.**

**Era la 1:00AM, las luces permanecían encendidas en la mansión Phantomhive, los pasillos estaban henchidos en un frio y lúgubre espectro demoniaco, el eco de los pasos del mayordomo eran acompasados por el sonido del viento en las ventanas y el trinar de los grillos, se dirigió a la biblioteca y tomo unas libros de pasta dura y vieja, los limpio del polvo y comenzó a hojearlos hasta que paro en un libro rojo, casi a la mitad y lo analizo minuciosamente, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron y se tornaron carmesís, y en su boca se formo una desagradable y enfermiza sonrisa.**

**Así que esa es la anomalía, debe corregirse.-digo burlón y cínico.**

**Eran las siete AM, era la hora del baño matutino de Ciel y ya estaba en la bañera.**

**Que has descubierto.-dijo Ciel fríamente.**

**Bueno, solo hay una forma segura de acabar con Sartre, es difícil y se necesitaran recursos y tiempo casi ilimitados e indefinidos, además de ciertos "ayudantes".-concluyo Sebastian.**

**Dime ¿Cómo cuánto duraría esto? –hizo mención Ciel mientras salía de la tina y Sebastian se disponía a secarlo con una toalla.**

**Un mes, amo.-dijo.**

**Está bien, hazlo.-exclamo Ciel. – hasta entonces.**

**El día paso, ya en la noche Sebastian volvió a la biblioteca de la mansión, y estuvo ahí hasta la una de la madrugada cuando encontró lo que buscaba en ese libro rojo, necesitaba tila, opio, alcohol y curare, una muerte inducida y sabia a quien debía encontrar, a cierto ex-noble chino.**


	4. simples favores

**El día paso, ya en la noche Sebastian volvió a la biblioteca de la mansión, y estuvo ahí hasta la una de la madrugada cuando encontró lo que buscaba en ese libro rojo, necesitaba tila, opio, alcohol, pentobarbital y curare, una muerte inducida y sabia a quien debía encontrar, a cierto ex-noble chino.**

**El viento combinado con la brisa del Támesis se sentía, bien era fresca, Sebastian llego raudo a las bodegas del puente y se detuvo en una en particular, los rumores habían dicho que había cannabis y adormidera dentro de ella y que sería exportada a China por vía marítima dentro de 6 días, como siempre ese diestro mayordomo se las arreglaba para conseguir lo que sea que el necesitara o quisiera, en este caso las llaves de la bodega, abrió el pesado portón de madera de roble y camino unos pasos hasta que oyó una pegajosa risa y el ambiente se lleno de un fuerte olor a opio y el sonido meloso de un guzheng amenizó la tensa situación.**

**-Que intuitivo mayordomo Phantomhive.-una voz dijo resonante y unas luces se encendían, Lau se encontraba a lo lejos, junto a Ran-mao.-no esperaba menos de usted.-dijo la resonante voz.**

**Lau, vaya, nos encontramos de nuevo, y dime ¿Cómo se siente caer en uno de los ríos mas fríos de todo este ancho mundo?-Sebastian dijo burlón.**

**-excitante.-menciono Lau.**

**El semblante de Sebastian cambio.**

**Sé que tu contrabando se extendió a Perú y Bolivia, necesito que me traigas Curare, la raíz de los muertos.-exclamo Sebastian.**

**Y porque lo haría.-replico Lau.**

**Por dos simples razones, una puedo destruir tu contrabando y hacerte sufrir los tormentos de infierno y dos considéralo el pago de lo que me debes, simple o puedo lanzarte al Támesis yo mismo, te habías arrepentido y te salve de morir ahogado cuando te quisiste suicidar con Ran-mao, me la debes.-sentencio Sebastian.**

**Lau intento por todos los medios alejar al mayordomo pero al ver que era imposible se resigno a cumplir su petición, Sebastian por otra parte, salió de la bodega y se apresuro a llegar a la mansión, cuando a medio camino escucho unos pasos y una chillante voz.**

**Sebas-chan.- dijo un idiota de cabellos rojos.**

**Lo siento Grell, me voy tengo apuro.- dijo Sebastian dispuesto a seguir su camino.**

**¡Sebas-chan no te vayas!- dijo Grell haciendo un puchero, hasta que vio que Sebastian se detuvo.**

**Pensándolo bien, ¿podrías hacerme un pequeño favor grell?- dijo Sebastian en un tono un tanto lujurioso.**


	5. el dichoso libro

**Pensándolo bien, ¿podrías hacerme un pequeño favor grell?- dijo Sebastian en un tono un tanto lujurioso.**

**Eran más o menos las cinco de la tarde del día siguiente, Sebastian atendía a Ciel como era la rutina cuando una chillona voz rompió la tranquilidad de la mansión volviéndola más bien toda una algarabía, un joven o jovencita (no si era joven) irrumpió en la mansión con tal salvajismo blandiendo la hoja de una sierra eléctrica a diestra y siniestra dando alarido pidiendo ver al mayordomo (y no lo culpo con ejemplar de demonio súper sexy hasta yo hacía eso).**

**¡Sebas-chan, sebas-chan!…**

**¡SEBAS-CHAN!-grito el joven de sexo dudoso.**

**Grell.- dijo Ciel sin saber la razón de su llegada.**

**Grell, ¿hiziste lo que te dije que hicieras?-Sebastian llego a la escena con su usual arrogancia disfrazada de exquisitos modales. **

**Todo por mi sebas-chan. – se abalanzó hacia Sebastian queriéndolo abrazar y este con rapidez y elegancia lo esquivo, dejando a Grell en el piso como un mosquito que choca en un vidrio.**

**¿Y bien?-cuestiono Sebastian.**

**Undertaker ya tiene el libro que me pediste, aunque si me costó.-replico Grell.**

**Esperen, libro, Grell, ¿Qué rayos ocurre?- Ciel grito irritado pero ni Grell, ni Sebastian estaban ahí, tendría que viajar al manicomio, ejem quise decir al establecimiento de Undertaker, la razón: un famoso libro que ni sabe para que sirve.**


	6. MCRUndertaker

**: un famoso libro que ni sabe para qué sirve.**

**Habían pasado 10 minutos cuando estaban a las afueras del establecimiento del Shinigami más perturbado de toda Inglaterra (enterita), un chirriante sonido rasgo el suave trino de las golondrinas, parecía un grito más bien una risa que asemejaba el sonido forzado de mil violines desafinados tocando la nota más aguda en cuerda mi estando encerrados en una caja de resonancia, la mirada de Grell, Sebastian y Ciel (quien difícilmente los alcanzo), cambio de manera drástica a una expresión de ¿un extraño temor combinado con nauseas y ganas de reírse? **

**Sebas-chan, aquí estamos. –dijo Grell queriendo besar a Sebastian.**

**Sebastian no le prestó mucha atención, entraron a establecimiento, Undertaker estaba dormido en su ataúd hecho a la medida cuando Ciel lo despertó.**

**Conde.- Undertaker estaba medio adormilado todavía. **

**Undertaker, hemos venido por el libro y algunas explicaciones acerca de lo que está ocurriendo con Sartre y Brida.- concluyo Ciel en un tono sentencioso y algo acusatorio.**

**¿Brida? Querrá decir Xiao Mei.- Undertaker parecía buscar algo estaba muy ocupado cuando de golpe se volvió a Sebastian y le entrego un libro de color negro, pero a diferencia de los Cinematic Records comunes este tenía un cerradura y la pasta aunque estaba vieja estaba muy cuidada.**

**Aquí tiene mayordomo.- Undertaker saco una galleta para perro de una de sus mangas y comenzó a comerla.**

**Eh, Undertaker ¿Por qué ese Cinematic Record tiene una cerradura?- pregunto Grell.**

**Esperen ¿ese es un Cinematic Record?- y Ciel fue ignorado.**

**Es que este no es un Cinematic Record común, son los que en el mundo de los Shinigamis se le llaman Mistic Cinematic Record…**

**¡Que! Eso es imposible se dicen que jamás existieron, son un mito entre el mundo de los Shinigamis, el mundo humano, el paraíso, el purgatorio y el infierno.**

**Solo los Shinigamis de muy alto rango pueden tener acceso a los Mistic Cinematic Record.-afirmo Undertaker.**

**¿Qué es un Mistic Cinematic Record?.-pregunto Ciel.**

**Em, en la antigüedad, los Shinigamis, los Ángeles y los Demonios, a duras penas hicieron una alianza, los Ángeles crearon a los Caelingen (unión de la palabra Cáelos en latín "cielo" y ningen en japonés "humano") (palabra súper inventadota) los humanos del cielo, híbridos Ángel y humano, poseen sus habilidades pero no sus defectos, los Mortsoul (otra unión de la palabra Morte en latín "muerte" y Soul en ingles "alma") (otra palabra súper inventadotototota ) los seres de alma muerta, creaciones semi demoniacas con poderes sobre lo mundano, el convenio se sostuvo hasta que los Ángeles por despecho riñeron contra los Mortsoul y los destruyen de a uno por uno fue entonces que el rey demonio creo a seres todavía peores llamados Shadomater (unión de las palabras Shadow en ingles "sombra" y Mater en romano "madre") madres de las sombras, ellas que son exclusivamente mujeres fueron ocultadas de los Ángeles para que no fueran destruidas, son casi inmortales, la mayoría de ellas han muerto ,solo quedan dos, una mujer de nombre Paula…**

**¿PAULA?-Ciel no lo podía creer.**

**Pero ella está perdiendo sus poderes y pronto se volverá una mortal y Xiao Mei, las Shadomaters tienen la capacidad del parir y criar a un demonio, pero necesitan la sangre de otro, este es el Mistic Cinematic Record de Mei y algo más, la única manera de que ese demonio no nazca vivo o con la capacidad de pasar a este mundo a otro demonio de mayor poder es separar el alma de la Shadomater de su cuerpo mientras el engendrito se forme en el mes sexto para lo que sigue.- Undertaker seguía comiendo galletas para perro.**

**Eso ¿no la mataría?-pregunto Sebastian.**

**No si ella desea vivir.- dijo Undertaker.-los Mistic Cinematic Records fueron creados para registrar a estos seres y declarar su muerte si llegaran a hacer algo malo de manera involuntaria o no o para ayudarles si tienen problemas puesto que no son seres normales, tienen capacidades parecidas a las de un Shinigami, como cierto grado de inmortalidad, aunque pueden morir solo por su mano ósea suicidándose, son seres resistentes y la única manera de reconocerlos es por su olor, los Caelingen huelen a mucho a eucalipto y laurel con unas cuentas notas metalizas, los Mortsoul despiden un olor parecido al azufre, el oxido, sal y cloro, piedra caliza, cenizas, amoniaco y cobalto, y las Shadomater poseen un olor a limones y piel, alcohol y un poquito de clavo.**

**Después de la plática Ciel y Sebastian salieron de ahí, a estar afuera un telegrama fue entregado a Sebastian y decía: "Entrega lista".**


	7. preparativos y futuras

**La tarde arribó, después de la rutina y el te vespertino del conde finta de vengador seminarcisista, Sebastián fue a donde Lau, quien estaba oculto en las viejas catacumbas de Londres, llego a su destino como a las 5:30, para ese entonces el cielo se había tornado gris oscuro, casi negro con una casi imperceptible salpicadura blanca, Lau estaba caminando por los amplios caminos de las catacumbas subterráneas londinenses, Ran-Mao lo acompañaba cuando esta escucho el eco de unos pasos intuyo que se trataba del mayordomo, Lau y su acompañante dieron media vuelta y caminaron hasta encontrar un pasadizo que conducía a un lote baldío dentro de la ciudad, y Sebastian sin dificultad alguna los siguió.**

**Recibí su telegrama, aunque dudo de su palabra.- dijo con suspicacia.**

**Ran-Mao saco una pequeña caja de madera tallada, la puso n el suelo a los pies del mayordomo y se alejo.**

**Dudar es bueno cuando no se sabe con quién se trata, es mejor que sea precavido , las apariencias engañan y créame cuando le digo que sus enemigos están más cerca de lo que usted cree.- dicho esto, Lau se fue de ahí, y Sebastian también.**

**Sebastian regreso a la mansión tan rápido como pudo, de toda la planta reviso las raíces, estaban en buen estado, consiguió alcohol de caña, tila y la parte más activa del pentobarbital, puso todo en una caja lacada, y fue a acostar a Ciel.**

**Supongo que ya tienes todo lo que necesitas.- Ciel estaba acostado en la cama y Sebastian lo estaba arropando con las sabanas.**

**Si amo, respecto a eso tengo algo que decir.- Sebastian se acerco a la ventana y desato las cortinas.**

**Habla.-dijo Ciel acomodándose en la cama.**

**Le pido permiso para hacer un viaje a Italia del sur.- Sebastian apago las velas que alumbraban la habitación.**

**¿Italia del sur?- pregunto Ciel algo extrañado.**

**Si, como le dije hace unos días necesito hacer un compuesto a base de drogas y algunas substancias de "otro mundo" para inducirle un coma a la joven e impedir que Sartre concrete ese descabellado plan.- Sebastian se dirigió a la puerta.**

**¿Cuánto tiempo pasaríamos ahí?- pregunto Ciel.**

**Mínimo un mes, máximo un mes y medio.- abrió la puerta con lentitud.**

**No es mucho tiempo, como es una situación muy importante y por desgracia me concierne iremos a Italia, cancela todas mis citas de mañana y vámonos mañana en la tarde.- ordeno Ciel.**

**Como usted ordene, disculpe joven amo, porque dijo que le ¿concierne?- pregunto al momento que puso un pie fuera de la habitación.**

**Este pequeño asunto interfiere con mis planes de venganza, y además no me deja estar tranquilo.- dijo somnoliento.**

**Ciel se durmió, Sebastian arreglo todo en la madrugada, cancelo las citas y preparo el carruaje, a las 4:00 de la tarde, se fueron sin previo aviso, junto a los otros cuatro niños crecidos (Bard, Finian, Marlene y Tanaka).**


	8. viajes y venenos

**En tres días llegaron a Reggio de Calabria, una ciudad costera en Italia. **

**Siendo Ciel un noble obtuvo un buen lugar dentro de Calabria, dentro del lapso en el que llegaron Sebastian se encargo de conseguir unas flores y ramas de Rododendro (**_Rhododendron Poticum_**), se instalaron en un lugar cálido donde el agua del mar se calentaba mas durante el día que en cualquier otro lugar de Calabria, al día siguiente Sebastian comenzó a preparar el curare, tomo las raíces y las mezclo con alcohol de caña y comenzó a machacarlas hasta formar una pasta de color naranja con matizaciones café, en cuanto al rododendro dejo secar las ramas para acumular su aceite y las flores las dejo en grasa animal limpia, cuando las flores se marchitaron las cambio otra vez y repitió el mismo procedimiento hasta que las grasa se saturo del aceite venenoso y del buen olor de las flores, en ese momento la grasa ya tenía un color rosa pálido, la grasa la mantuvo en un ambiente de temperatura normal para luego destilar el aceite mezclando con alcohol la grasa y calentando hasta conseguir el aceite (**_ El método descrito es el arte del __**"enfleurage"**____usado por los antiguos perfumistas europeos del siglo XVIII ahora es un método más difícil que antes y solo se usa en cierto tipo de perfumes y flores como la rosa o el jazmín, los perfumes hechos con este procedimiento son muy costosos y solo se hallan en Francia e Italia_**.), en cuanto a las ramas y la madera extrajo el aceite haciendo una pasta, que luego calentó y filtro, y solo mezclo el curare, el aceite (néctar) de las flores y de la madera de las ramas agregando como disolvente del olor alcohol, el resultado final fue un liquido anaranjado.**

**Días después se dispuso a mezclar el pentobarbital (antiguamente solo se le conocía como un tipo de sal de color mas amarillento) y el opio, hasta que los volvió un tipo de polvo blanco incrementando el efecto sedante de ambos y lo utilizara en un segundo viaje, en cuanto a la tila, la utilizaría para cuando ella llegara a la mansión.**

**En esos días Sebastian se puso a pensar en las palabras que le dijo Lau, quienes eran sus enemigos y recordó que durante la semana Maylene fue a lugares poco transitados y apropiados para una mujer, de igual manera Bard menciono en una de las cenas que ella había hablado con personas extrañas, poco comunes, en especial con un joven, dijo que tenía la cara cubierta, dijo también que ese extraño inspiraba temor, la cuestión era ¿ alguno nos traicionara y si es así quien?, esas incógnitas debían ser resueltas ya, sino cobrarían la vida de muchos, debía saber cómo y cuándo atacar y más que nada, a quien.**


	9. los sirvientes van al mercado

**Habían pasado dos semanas en Reggio di Calabria, las dos mezclas ya estaban listas, y Sebastian tenía que hacer la comida, como estaban en Italia del sur, pensó en preparar algo con tomates (que ahí abundan) y pescado.**

**¡Bard, Finnian, Maylene!-Grito Sebastian desde la cocina, de pronto vinieron corriendo.**

**¡¿Si, Sebastian?- Mencionaron los tres a unísono.**

**Necesito que vayan al mercado y traigan lo siguiente, tomates, al menos un kilo, pimienta, 10 gramos, aceite de olivo medio litro, dos cebollas, espinaca y perejil, 5 papas y pan.- Dijo mientras buscaba y rebuscaba en la alacena, Bard, Finnian y Maylene estaban boquiabiertos, no habían entendido nada.**

**¡¿Y porque tú tienes que cocinar?- Dijo Bard algo enojado y con el ceño fruncido.**

**Porque se cocinar, no destruyo la cocina en el intento y la comida que yo hago no representa un riesgo para nuestro joven amo.- Finnian reprimía la risa pero fallo, Bard intentaba articular una palabra pero Sebastian había quitado toda su defensa y capacidad de contraatacar, Maylene estaba muy ocupada mirando al mayordomo que estaba frente a ellos lanzándoles una mirada matona.**

**Bueno es que tiene razón.-Maylene susurró, luego Sebastian tomo una bolsita de uno de sus bolsillos y que la entrego a Bard.**

**Les recomiendo que se vayan ya (aura maligna creciendo alrededor de Sebastian, presagio de mal agüero).**

**Y los tres corriendo asustados salieron justo al mercado.**

**Media hora perdidos y en un infernal calor después.**

**¡AH YA ME HARTE MI CEREBRO ESTA HACIENDO GRUMOS!- Grito Bard haciendo un falsete, en medio de un ataque de nervios cual cuarentona sin esposo.**

**¿Tienes cerebro?- Pregunto Maylene sarcástica.**

**¡Oye! Eres mala.- Bard miro a Maylene y le saco la lengua**

**Poquito, además soy solo una pobre y humilde mujer que solo deseaba conocer la respuesta a uno de los más grandes misterios del universo- y comenzó la típica actuación característica de la telenovela de las seis de la noche.**

**¿Y cuáles son los otros misterios del universo?-Pregunto Finnian.**

**Misterio uno: ¿Ciel nos pagara algún día? Y si nos paga ¿Será efectivo o cheque?, misterio dos: ¿Bard tiene cerebro? y si, si lo tiene, nuevecito, misterio tres, Finnian, ¿Crecerás algún día?- Una sonrisa burlona se formo en el rostro de Maylene.**

**No entendí.- Dijo Finnian desconcertado.**

**Maylene te tengo otro gran misterio.-Dijo Bard.**

**¿Cuál?- Maylene estaba intrigada.**

**¿Cuándo repararas tus anteojos?- Ahora Bard tenía la sonrisa burlona.**

**Cuando los cerdos vuelen y no hablo de que vuelen en mil pedazos, los hombres usen falda, el sol salga por el poniente y se oculte en el oriente y tú sepas cocinar sin usar explosivos.- Dicho esta ella y Finnian lanzaron una sonora carcajada.**

**Traidor.- Murmuro Bard.**

**Maylene miro a un lado y detuvo su andar, corrió hacia lo que parecía un cabaret.**

**¡Adelántense los alcanzo luego!- Les grito a Bard y Finnian, luego se perdió entre el gentío, a paso veloz se dispusieron a encontrarla, y la encontraron en una taberna, estaba sentado junto a un joven alto, de cabello negro, gabardina negra también y estaba armado, Bard miro detenida mente al enigmático acompañante de Maylene, este compartía un parecido sorprendente con Sebastian, pero el timbre de su voz era diferente, estaban a punto de marcharse cuando una voz los detuvo y esa era la voz de Maylene.**


	10. un nuevo aliado

**-¡Que hacen aquí!-Grito, estaba notablemente enojada, como si en cualquier momento fuera capaz de echárseles encima y sacarles los ojos, o peor.**

**-Eso mismo te pregunto.- Contesto Bard quien se quedo embobado mirando al misterioso acompañante.-y ¿Quién es él?**

**-¡El, el… es!-Maylene se sonrojo un poco.**

**-Yo.- Interrumpió el joven enigmático.-Soy el ex novio de Maylene.**

**-¡Espera, espera, espera, ex novio, Maylene…! – Conforme hablaba, su voz se distorsionaba en una burlona y sonora carcajada que hizo que se ganara una mirada matona por parte de ambos.**

**-Imbécil-Dijeron a unísono.**

**-¿Cómo te llamas?-Pregunto Finnnian mientas llevaba su dedo índice a la boca y se acercaba un poco.**

**-Mi nombre es Yannick Baker.- Se puso de pie y estrecho su mano.**

**-Y ¿qué haces aquí?- Le pregunto Bard.**

**-Solo le estoy pagando un favor a Maylene.- Puso las manos dentro de los bolsillos.- Verán yo soy un espía del servicio secreto francés, según lo que me ha dicho Maylene, su problema es con un francés y quien mejor que alguien de Francia, el conde Sartre, un traidor a la patria Francesa, pero con el suficiente dinero como para comprar el indulto según lo que se.**

**-¿Si vas a ayudarnos como estaremos seguros de que no nos traicionaras?-Preguntó Bard desafiante.**

**-No hay garantía, solo saben que lo hare, no está dentro de mí el traicionar a una de mis mas estimadas camaradas.-Contestó, luego camino a la puerta y se perdió entre el gentío.**

**-El volverá, tal vez en la noche, no se preocupen.- Tanto Finnian como Bard se sintieron más aliviados al saber de qué se trataba todo eso, platicaron un rato y fueron por lo que les mando pedir Sebastian.**


	11. Vamos a Turquía

**Al llegar, Sebastian cocinó para Ciel, aunque a Ciel le daba igual, ya muy entrada la noche, el joven con el que Maylene habló en la mañana hacia su aparición.**

**-Pss… Pss… ¡Chicos, estoy aquí!- Dijo oculto entre unos arbustos.**

**-Yannick.- Murmuró Bard, y los demás se acercaron.**

**-Chicos, y tengo los datos de ese tal Sartre.-Dijo mientras salía de los arbustos.**

**-¿Y?-Preguntó Maylene.**

**-Verán, Sartre era un sargento en la infantería francesa, pero empezó a venderle documentos de seguridad nacional a Inglaterra, Estados Unidos y Turquía, lo iban a sentenciar a muerte, pero huyo aquí, además de que no es un conde, es descendiente de uno pero en Francia ya no hay títulos de ese tipo.-Acto seguido, saco un papel de su gabardina.-Aquí están las coordenadas del escondite de Sartre en Estambul, Turquía, en un teatro abandonado de la ciudad capital.-Concluyó**

**-Ya veo, ven con nosotros.- Dijo Finnian.- Podemos decirle a Sebastian sobre esto.**

**-Sí, y luego tal vez piense en ser piadoso cuando nos torture.-Dijeron Bard y Maylene a unísono con un claro tono entre sarcasmo, temor y enojo.**

**-Descuiden, de eso me encargo yo.- Dijo Yannik.**

**Fueron a la mansión en la que Ciel estaba hospedado, y cruzaron el umbral de la puerta sin hacer el menor ruido posible, pero Sebastien ya los estaba esperando.**

**-Y, ¿se puede saber quién es él?-Dijo mientras señalaba a Yannik con una de sus manos ya que traía un candelabro con velas.**

**-El…-Dijo Maylene nerviosa.**

**-Es el ex novio de Maylene.- Bard tomo del brazo a Yannik y lo jalo hacia donde estaba Sebastian.**

**Y Sebastian por otro lado al igual que Bard cuando conoció a Yannik no pudo evitar carcajearse por solo pensar que el pudiese haber sido su novio alguna vez.**

**-¿Que es tan difícil de creer que haya tenido novio?- Preguntó Maylene sarcástica.**

**-Sinceramente, si.- Contesto Finnian.**

**-Y otra cosa, Maylene y estos jóvenes me han contado de su problema con un supuesto conde o duque llamado Dylan de Sartre.-Dijo captando la atención de Sebastian.**

**-¿Que sabes tú de el?-Pregunto intrigado.**

**-Lo suficiente, Sartre como les dije a ellos, fue un sargento "vendepatrias" al cual Francia persigue, y también se que está en Estambul, Turquía.- Dio unos pasos hacia Sebastian.- también me contaron sobre un conflicto con un demonio, y como han pasado unas dos semanas desde que esa tal chica recibió su sangre ya debe haber llegado ese demonio a su punto máximo de gestación, en otras palabras ella pronto dará a luz y el mundo va a valer queso.**

**-¿Como sabes de los demonios?-Pregunto Sebastian.**

**-Porque Francia los utiliza en su ejército, me pusieron a investigar y al parecer Francia y ustedes buscan acabar con un mismo objetivo.**

**-Chicos, despierten al Joven amo cuanto antes.-Ordenó Sebastian.-Iremos a Turquía.**

**-Bien, los puedo acompañar, si no resuelvo el caso perderé mi puesto en el servicio secreto.-Dijo Yannik.**

**-Bien, pero si nos traicionas te matare.- Sentenció Sebastian.**

**-Por mi está bien.-Contestó Yannik.**


	12. La posada cerca del teatro

**Tomaron el primer barco con destino a Turquía, era el último día de viaje de cinco, el clima en la costa era templado y a veces las nubes durante la tarde eran muy espesas, arribaron en una de las ciudades costeras.**

**-Vamos.-Dijo Yannik.-Tenemos que llegar a la estación del tren lo más pronto posible.**

**-Espera.-Dijo Finnian.- Bard aun esta mareado, se marea en los barcos.**

**-Oh, ya veo.-Contesto- Cárgalo.**

**Finnian hizo lo que Yannik le pidió.**

**-Y bien ¿En dónde estamos?-Pregunto Ciel.**

**-Creo que estamos en Izmir, una ciudad costera al oeste de Turquía, pero estamos más cerca de Estambul de lo que creen, si tomamos el tren, mañana estaremos en nuestro destino.**

**-Es preciso llegar cuanto antes joven amo, si no llegamos usted al parecer no podrá obtener su venganza.-Le dijo Sebastian a Ciel, con su típica sonrisa de oreja a oreja marcada visiblemente en el rostro.**

**-Sabían que la capital de Turquía es Ankara, pero la mayoría piensa que es Estambul por ser la ciudad más poblada, de hecho me equivoque al decirles donde estaba Sartre, dije que era en Estambul, pero Estambul no es la capital, aunque si esta en Estambul.- Dijo Yannik con gesto pensativo, mientras los seguía con rumbo a la estación.**

**-Nadie te pidió clases de geografía.-Contesto Bard.**

**-Amargado.-Murmuró haciendo un puchero.**

**-Fue un buen dato.-Exclamó Finnian.**

**-Saque las estadísticas haciendo encuestas, tarde tres días.-Contestó mientras lo miraba.**

**Llegaron a la estación, y tomaron el viaje más próximo a Estambul, viajaron al noroeste de Turquía.**

**Estaba lloviendo, era época de lluvia en Estambul, los vidrios estaban empañados, llenos de vaho, y estaba más o menos frio adentro en especial por el cuero que cubría los asientos que en si volvían el ambiente más frio, el tren paro completamente, y los cinco jóvenes y la chica salieron del tren.**

**-¿A dónde vamos ahora?-Preguntó Bard irritado por la presencia de un tipo tan raro como Yannik.**

**-A una posada antigua donde podrán descansar.-Empezó a caminar con rumbo a esa posada la cual convenientemente estaba cerca del dichoso teatro abandonado.-Es aquí.**

**Estaban frente a un establecimiento grande, decorado con unos faroles negros, y estaba pintado de rojo quemado, que el tiempo se había encargado de deteriorar, el portón era de roble, y las decoraciones eran de flores como la rosa, al pie del portón estaba lo que parecía ser una prostituta por su atuendo galante.**

**-Contraseña.-Dijo la bella mujer, de exuberantes atributos, mientras se limaba las unas.**

**-Vamos, Tiana tu sabes quién soy.-Dijo Yannik mientras dejaba caer su pesado morral al suelo.**

**-Yannik, ya sabes que no hay excepciones.-Dijo ella sacándole la lengua.**

**-No me acuerdo de la última contraseña, no soy adivino.-Replico y luego hizo un puchero.**

**-Pues que lastima, ahora, ¡Largo de aquí!-Grito enojada.-Ese ya no es problema mío.**

**-Te pagare si me dejas entrar.-Dijo hincado en el piso.**

**-Por fin hablas mi idioma.-Exclamó sonriente.- Dame veinte liras turcas… por cabeza.**

**-Eso es un robo, podrías recapacitar.-Dijo buscando en sus bolsillos.**

**-Mmm… Veamos, creo que tienes razón, el precio no es justo… ahora quiero cuarenta liras turcas por cabeza.- Dijo sonriente.- Vamos se que tienes el dinero como para pagarme.**

**-¡Ahh! Eres una cruel rata ladrona.- Dijo enojado, mientras buscaba y rebuscaba en sus bolsillos.**

**-Solo por eso, ochenta liras turcas por persona, animal desnaturalizado.- Y entonces quien se reía era Tiana.**

**-¿480 liras?, ¡NOOOOO!, estoy en banca rota y la desnaturalizada eres tu.-Dijo llorando.**

**-Solo págale.-Ordenó Maylene.**

**-Hazlo antes de que realmente te deje en banca rota.-Dijo Bard-**

**-Okay.-Saco el dinero y se lo dio, entonces ella los dejo pasar.- Adiós dinero.**

**Adentro el ambiente era más relajado y ameno, había personas de todas las nacionalidades imaginables en ese tiempo.**

**-Alquilaremos tres habitaciones, porque es para lo único que me queda.-Dijo ya verdaderamente enojado.**

**-Está bien.- Dijo Maylene mientras se sentaba en la barra donde estaba el bar de la posada.- Finnian, Bard y tu dormirán en una habitación, nuestro joven amo en otra y en la otra yo y Sebastian.- Dijo con una lujuriosa sonrisa en la boca.**

**-Ni loco, seremos tú y yo en una habitación, Bard y Finnian en otra y Ciel y Sebastian en otra.-Dijo dándole el dinero al hombre propietario de la posada.**

**-Lo que digas.-Contestó Maylene.**

**-Joven amo, lo mejor será que usted duerma, mañana, terminaremos con este escenario post-apocalíptico.- Dijo Sebastian.**

**-Tienes razón.-Dijo Ciel mientras bostezaba.**

**-Tengan sus llaves, es la ultima de la derecha.-Tomaron las llaves, y se fueron a dormir.**

**En cambio Yannik, Maylene y Bard se sentaron en la barra a planear lo que iban a hacer.**

**-Mañana iremos por esa extraña chica, ¿cómo rayos le haremos?, no sabemos lo que ese loco pueda hacer.-Preguntó Maylene.**

**-Es simple, en nuestro equipaje están nuestras armas, las puse en las maletas antes de salir, están cargadas y también traje municiones.-Contestó Bard.**

**-Pero él tiene a media legión de demonios bajo su mando.-Exclamó Yannik.-Nos hace falta una estrategia.**

**-Improvisamos un plan conforme a la situación, no necesitamos un plan.-Dijo Bard.**

**-Si tú lo dices, yo ya me voy a dormir.-Se levantó y se fue su respectiva habitación, Maylene lo siguió.**

**-Además, creo que con lo planeado en el tren y las ordenes de nuestro joven amo basta para salir victoriosos, ¿no crees Finnian?-Bard volvió el cuerpo con dirección a Finnian y se dio cuenta de que este ya estaba dormido, asi que no tuvo más remedio que cargarlo a la habitación.**


	13. Alistandose para atacar

**Después de una noche de reparador sueño, salvo para Bard quien no durmió a causa de las patadas que le propinaba Finnian estando dormido, todos estaban listos, en las horas de luz del día se dedicaron a improvisar un segundo plan a parte del que ya habían improvisado en el tren, y a alistar sus armas que iban desde simples pistolas hasta rifles entre otros, fue entonces que notaron que alguien faltaba.**

**-¿Y Tanaka?-Preguntó Finnian.**

**-Creo yo que lo olvidamos en Italia.-Contestó Bard quien lo miraba fúrico por las patadas que le había dado la noche anterior.**

**-¿Y Pluto?-Volvió a preguntar.**

**-¿Recuerdas que una vez nos encontramos con un tipo raro en una funeraria?-Le preguntó Maylene.**

**-Sí, uno que tenia cicatrices y le gustaban las galletas para perro.-Le contestó Finnian mientras le daba los cartuchos.**

**-Ese mero, le dijimos que cuidara a Pluto en el tiempo en el que no estuviéramos.-Le volvió a contestar Maylene.**

**-Ha ya veo.-Contestó Finnian.**

**-¿Cuando saldremos?-Preguntó Maylene alistando la última de sus armas.**

**-Sebastian encárgate de esto y dame mi revólver.-Ordenó Ciel.**

**-Joven amo, ¿está seguro de que quiere venir con nosotros?-Preguntó Sebastian mientras cumplía la orden que le dio, para después ponerle el saco.**

**-Sí, si lo estoy, ahora cállate y haz lo que te digo.-Ocultó el revólver, se acomodo el saco color negro y se sentó.**

**-En ese caso, saldremos a las seis, para ese momento ya estará obscuro, pero tendremos suficientes horas para rescatarla.-Se puso el saco y sacó el reloj de bolsillo para verificar la hora.**

**-¿Y para que tenemos que rescatarla?-Preguntó Finnian con su usual semblante de niño inocente.**

**-Dame paciencia Dios dame paciencia para no ahorcarlo.-Murmuró Sebastian.-Veras, salvamos a la chica y evitamos que el mundo sea sumido en el más horrible de los infiernos.**

**-A entiendo.-Contestó.**

**-Dentro de una hora saldremos, así que estén preparados.-Ordenó a los sirvientes.-Por ahora relájense, y Maylene dame tus gafas, las cuidare para que no se te rompan.**

**Maylene hizo lo que Sebastian le pidió, luego este salió un rato afuera, cuando alguien que desgraciadamente se le hizo familiar apareció ante él.**

**-¡Sebas-chan!-Grito Grell.**

**-Tengo otro favor para ti, y si no quieres que te arranque las greñas tendrás que cumplirlo.-Dijo enojado haciendo que Grell se controlara.- Regrésate a Inglaterra y tráete a Pluto y al tipo raro que lo está cuidando.**

**-¿Hablas del que duerme en un ataúd?-Preguntó haciendo una mueca de asco.**

**-El mismo.-Contestó.- Y lo necesito en menos de una hora, si lo haces dejare que me beses y me manosees.-Dijo resignado.**

**-¡Lo que tú quieras Sebas-chan!-Grito a lo lejos mientras iba por su encargo.**

**-Solo Dios sabe las consecuencias de haberle dicho a Grell "Dejare que me beses y me manosees", en que estaba pensando.-Dijo para sí mismo mientras rondaba un rato afuera de la posada.**


	14. Amducias, las cinco legiones y Sartre

**Caminaron con paso veloz hacia el teatro, llegaron al frente del gran portón de caoba fina, entraron haciendo el menor ruido posible, y caminaron sigilosamente por los pasillos, al parecer era un teatro que se había quemado, el fuego había consumido una parte del mismo, pero la mayor parte de la estructura estaba intacta, dañada por el paso del tiempo, la mayoría de las columnas se sostenían casi por arte de magia, finalmente después de moverse un buen rato por los pasillos del teatro llegaron al escenario, pasaron por las butacas en busca de alguna pista que los ayudara a dar con el paradero de Xiao Mei, pero lo único que hallaron fue varios cadáveres de las personas que murieron en el incendio del teatro, los único intacto en esos sacos de huesos eran sus joyas.**

**-¡¿Que no tienes vergüenza?-Dijo Maylene alzando ligeramente su voz.**

**-No, además estoy pobre, a ellos no les importara, ya están muertos.-Contestó Yannik mientras tomaba todas las joyas que podía de los muertos.**

**-¿Que te vi cuando éramos novios?-Murmuró Maylene mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre su frente.**

**-Soy guapo.-Exclamó el otro.- ¡Hey mira!-Dijo entusiasmado mientras se ponía un anillo incrustado con varia piedras preciosas y en el centro un gran diamante.-Con esto no vuelvo a trabajar por lo que me resta de vida.**

**-Espera…-Entonces Maylene le quito el anillo.**

**-¡Oye!-Chilló intentando que Maylene le devolviera el anillo.**

**Pero Maylene se dio cuenta de una nota dentro del anillo.**

**-Miren esto.-Entonces Sebastian se acercó.**

**-Hacia el escenario.-Dicho esto todos voltearon con cautela y miraron, el escenario, estaba vacío, hasta que algo los alertó, a todos, incluyendo a Sebastian sintieron como si algo, mejor dicho alguien los tomaran de los brazos impidiéndoles moverse, las lámparas del teatro se encendieron de golpe, iluminando el lugar y haciendo todo más nítido, entonces el sonido de una orquesta se hizo presente.**

**-Esto es malo.-Murmuró Sebastian.**

**-Sebastian, ¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó Ciel, alterado por lo que pasaba, ya que los instrumentos producían un eco que hacía que le doliese la cabeza.**

**-Al parecer Amduscias está aquí, es él quien toca los instrumentos, además tiene 29 legiones bajo su poder.-Acto seguido, empezó a salir una plataforma del suelo, y en esa plataforma estaba una silla de metal donde estaba sentada Xiao Mei, su cuerpo ya había entrado a la última fase de gestación, la habían drogado con opio para que no pudiera hacer uso de sus poderes defensivos, y ya no traía el reloj de plata que estaba alrededor de su cuello, en su lugar había una herida en su pecho, y su cuerpo estaba muy flaco, como si no la hubiesen alimentado desde hace días.**

**-¡Amduscias!-Dijo Sartre con imponente voz.**

**-¿Si, amo?-Preguntó con voz grave un poco gangosa, desde las sombras.**

**-Este pequeño y patético conde ya me canso con su idea de detenerme, así que te ordeno destruirlo a él, al mayordomo, a todos los sirvientes, a ese estúpido Shinigami llamado Grell, y a Elizabeth Middleford, de la manera más inhumana que puedas.-Ordenó mientras acariciaba una de las mejillas de la chica que estaba amarrada la silla.**

**-¡Ayúdame!-Chillo Xiao desde la silla, después de eso, Sartre la abofeteo.**

**-Ya escucharon a mi amo, despídanse de este mundo.- Y des de las sombras salió un joven alto, vestido de negro, pero este tenía el cabello negro largo en una trenza y los ojos amarillos.**

**-¡SEBAS-CHAN!-Gritó un hombre de cabellos rojos y largos, a lo lejos.**

**-¿Grell?, ¿Qué está haciendo Grell aquí?-Preguntó Ciel sin entender.**

**-¿Turisteando?-Dijo Sebastian sarcástico.**

**-Sebas-chan, no te importa que ellos dos hayan venido con nosotros ¿verdad?-Dijo señalando a William y Ronald.**

**-No, de hecho serán de gran ayuda.-Contestó Sebastian sonriendo de manera forzada.**

**-Emm Sebas-chan, ¿Quién es él?-Preguntó mientras señalaba con el dedo a Amducias.**

**Entonces una idea surgió en su mente, una idea de cómo usar y canalizar los celos de Grell.**

**-¿El?-Preguntó con gesto perverso en su rostro.**

**-¡SI!-Gritó mientras abrazaba posesivamente a Sebastian.**

**-Es uno de mis varios pretendientes.-Dicho eso, el rostro de Grell se puso rojo, y lo miró con furia.**

**-Quien quiera que seas, Sebas-chan es mío.-Luego le saco la lengua. -Mío y de nadie más.**

**-¿Eh?-Exclamó Amducias sin entender nada.-Mi amo me ordenó destruirlo a él y a los demás, así que no te metas Shinigami.**

**Luego Grell, puso una mano sobre su pecho y con un falsete chillon en su voz y un gesto indignado dijo:"**_**Como te atreves, yo luchare por nuestro amor Sebas -chan**_**"**

**-¿Nuestro?-Murmuró Sebastian sin que Grell lo escuchara, después este ultimo tomó su Death scyche y lo liberó de aquello que no le permitía moverse, al parecer Amducias había hecho uso de unas cinco de las veintinueve legiones de demonios bajo su mando.**

**Acto seguido, William también ayudó a los demás a liberarse.**

**-Undertaker, tu irás conmigo.- Ordenó Sebastian, en cambio Undertaker estaba montado en Pluto.**

**-Está bien, mayordomo.- Contestó mientras se sacaba una galleta de perro de una de sus mangas.**

**Después de eso desde las sombras se levantaron varia formas humanoides totalmente negras, eran las cinco legiones.**

**-Nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos.-Dijo William mientras él, Ronald y Grell empuñaban sus Death scyche.**

**-Necesitare que ustedes protejan a nuestro joven amo.-Ordenó Sebastian a Bard, Maylene y Yannik.- Finnian tu vendrás conmigo.**

**-Está bien.-Exclamó Finnian.**

**Entonces, Undertaker, Pluto, Finnian y Sebastian, se arremolinaron intentando alcanzar a Satre y Xiao Mei.**

**-¿Por qué haces esto, tú que vas a ganar?-Preguntó Ciel a Sarte antes de que empezaran a pelear en contra de las legiones.**

**-Lo hago, porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer, lo hice por salir de la monotonía y rutina de la vida.-Contestó.-Ahora, mátenlos.-Ordenó a los demonios.**


	15. El fin de Sartre y el ultimo problema

**Pluto atacaba a los demonios que querían cerrarle el paso a Sebastian, y Finnian literalmente levantaba pedazos del piso y se los lanzaba a los demonios que estaban a larga distancia, Maylene se encargaba de proteger a su joven amo, fue entonces que Ciel, quien no solamente trajo su revólver sino también un estoque, decidió aprovechar la euforia y el calor de la pelea para escabullirse.**

**Caminó a una velocidad media y de manera cautelosa por la orilla del escenario, sin que nadie lo viera, para cuanto llegó encima del escenario, solo pudo encontrar a Xiao Mei atada a la silla de hierro, pero pudo percatarse de que Sartre había escapado por las laterales del escenario.**

**-Si puedes huir huye, no te quedes a pelear.-Dijo Ciel en tono dominante mientras desenvainaba el estoque y cortaba las cuerdas.**

**-Gracias.-Murmuró Xiao.**

**-Sí, si.-Contestó Ciel, después de eso corrió con dirección a las bambalinas, estaba totalmente a oscuras.**

**-¿Dónde está el joven amo?-Preguntó Maylene alarmada cuando se percató que Ciel no estaba detrás de ella, para luego divisar la imagen de Xiao Mei caminando por la orilla del escenario, mientras tanto Ciel estaba frente a Sartre.**

**Ya estando frente a frente, Ciel hizo una reverencia y saludo con la espada antes de sacarse uno de los guantes y tirárselo a Sartre.**

**-¿Acaso me estas retando?-Preguntó Sartre, entonces Ciel se puso en guardia, acto que Sartre tomó como un sí, entonces el también desenvaino su estoque.**

**Y así empezó, Sartre asestó el primer tajo causándole con este una herida en el brazo a Ciel, en un momento de inercia donde todavía el ataque que había hecho Sartre continuaba, Ciel aprovechó y pudo desviar completamente en cuerpo de su atacante y que topara en las barras de hierro de las bambalinas, giró su estoque, tomó impulso y le atravesó el tobillo para luego cortarle el tendón, Sartre se apoyó sobre su otra pierna adolorido.**

**Fue entonces que Ciel se dispuso a darle un último golpe, pero, Sartre volvió el cuerpo lo más rápido que pudo hacia él, empuñando su espada, le hizo una herida en la rodilla, cuando Ciel también se estaba sosteniendo en una de sus piernas, Sartre hizo otro corte, en el otro brazo de Ciel, pero no se dio cuenta de un rápido movimiento que Ciel hizo y este encajo el estoque en el hombro y bajo la espada mientras cortaba hasta que llego un poco más abajo de la clavícula.**

**-Porque, porque a tu padre le tuvo que tocar una vida tan buena si él era un cerdo.-Intentó atacar a Ciel con la espada, pero, al momento de hacer el tajo tomó la espada por la hoja deteniendo el golpe.-Se suponía que tu muerte concretaría mi venganza contra él, el tuvo todo lo que yo quise en especial el consiguió el amor de tu madre.**

**-Venganza, tu y yo nos parecemos más de lo que hubiera creído.-Dijo Ciel mientras sacaba su revólver.-Pero no me puedo dejar matar, al igual que tu aun tengo una venganza que concretar, pero la diferencia entre tú y yo es que yo si lograré lo que me propongo tu no tendrás la oportunidad.**

**Ciel sonrió burlonamente antes de dispararle entre los ojos , terminando con la vida de Satre, en ese momento, Amducias desapareció junto a sus legiones, como si fueran sombras, al morir Sartre sin haberse completado el contrato el (Amducias) quedo ligado permanentemente a quien fue su amo (cualquier parecido con la serie si es una coincidencia porque no pensé lo que escribía hasta que lo escribí), ahora solo quedaba un problema, el nacimiento de un demonio maldito, el cual tendría lugar dentro de a lo mucho unas dos horas.**

**-Nunca fue un gran esgrimista.-Comentó Xiao Mei.**


	16. El final de la historia

**Después del comentario, Xiao Mei un poco mareada, perdió el equilibrio, Sebastian la atrapo antes de que callera al suelo.**

**-Ya empezó.-Exclamó Sebastian.- ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe algo sobre partos?**

**Todos quedaron en silencio.**

**-Ok no, ¿y Undertaker?-Preguntó al percatarse que ese peculiar personaje no estaba con ellos, hasta que su risa le dio una idea de donde estaba.**

**-Yo lo hare.-Contestó con su usual voz.**

**- A… vaya.-Dijo Ciel sin mucho ánimo, más bien algo de terror.-Ya nos fregamos, adiós a mi venganza.**

**-Bueno, tu.-Le dijo a Finnian.- Levántala y álala hacia tu lado.-Finian hizo lo que le pidió.-Entonces miró detenidamente a Sebastian.- ¿No le importaría prestarme su saco?**

**-¿Para?-Preguntó mirándolo con ojos de "NI SE TE OCURRA".**

**-Es donde pondré al bebé cuando salga.-Dijo con naturalidad.**

**-¿Qué? ¡NO, NO PERMITIRE QUE MI SACO SE LLENE DE LIQUIDO AMNIOTICO!-Gritó nervioso.-¡Qué asco!**

**-Sebastian.-Dijo Ciel con una ancha sonrisa en la boca.-Dale el saco, y es una orden.**

"_**-Vas a lamentarlo condesito cuando te este sacando el alma te vas a arrepentir.-Pensó Sebastian para sí"**_

**-Bueno, ustedes dos.-Señaló a Bard y Maylene.- Ábranle las piernas.**

**-Eso es escucho muy feo.-Dijo Bard.**

**-Y Ahora solo hace falta algo.-Dijo en un tono siniestro.-Puja.**

**-¿Qué?, !N-NO SABES LO ASUSTADA QUE ESTOY ¡-Dijo con un par de lagrimas en los ojos.**

**-Solo puja.-Dijo en un tono valemadrista.**

**Y gracias a la gravedad el mocoso salió rápido, muy rápido.**

**-Me duelen mis cositas.-Dijo Xiao acostada en el piso.**

**-Que cansado.-Exclamó Sebastian.**

**-Que terrible, voy a tener pesadillas.-Dijo Ciel tapándose los ojos.**

**-¿Y qué harás con el bebé?-Preguntó Undertaker.**

**-Muy simple, matarlo antes de que crezca y hunda este mundo en un nuevo infierno, ese bebé no es humano, es un demonio, y ya tengo suficiente con el.-Dijo señalando a Ciel.-Como para tener que cuidar eso.**

**-Mmm… Ok.-Dijo el tipo raro vestido de negro.**

**Entonces Sebastian, tomó el curare y le dio de beber al bebé un poco antes de prenderle fuego y ver como entre sus gritos y lloriqueos el fuego lo consumía por completo hasta convertirlo en cenizas, y así el como el plan de Sartre y el nacimiento de ese peligroso demonio se veía frustrado por nuestro hábil y heroico (si como no, yo diría valemadrista) mayordomo.**

**-Y tu ¿Qué harás?-Preguntó Maylene a Xiao.**

**-Regresaré a China en cuanto me recupere.**

**-Ese técnicamente era hijo tuyo y de Sebastian.-Dijo Maylene.**

**-Algo así.-Exclamó.**

**-Ya se caso, ya se frego…**

**-Y dale, que no estamos casados con una…-Dijo Sebastian.**

**-Gracias por salvarme.-Dijo Xiao en el suelo, mientras Sebastian le daba un beso en la mejilla, de todas maneras **_**casi**_** fueron padres.**

**-Sebastian, vuélvete a poner el saco.-Ordenó Ciel.**

**-Ya veras, ya verás cuando dejes de ser mi amo, vas a andar llorando.-Amenazó mientras cumplía la orden de Ciel.**

**-Por mientras me daré vuelo.-Contestó inteligentemente.-Cuando se sienta mejor la escoltaras a China, y no, no dejaré que te cases con ella, nomas para joderte la existencia, ¡EN TU CARA!**

**Luego Sebastian le sacó la lengua.**

**-No me digas que te enamoraste de ella.-Dijo Maylene.**

**-Tal vez.-Contestó.-Pero no puedo estar con ella porque me tengo que hacer caso de eso de ahí a lo que llamó joven amo.**

**-Descuida, yo te esperare.-Dijo Xiao antes de dormirse.**

**Después de que ella regresó a China, empezó un nuevo episodio en la vida de todos los demás, y el final de esta historia.**


	17. Casi, casi pero no

**Ojalá pensó Xiao Mei (después de esa rara fantasía, el capitulo pasado fue su fantasía) quien estaba en los brazos de Sebastian.**

**-Sera más complejo que eso y no te daré un beso en la mejilla.-Le dijo Sebastian a la mareada joven.**

**-¿Lees mentes?-Preguntó ella mientras ponía una mano sobre su crecido vientre.**

**-Algo asi.- Dijo antes de poner una cara de asco mientras miraba de reojo a Ciel.-Detesto lo que imagina ese mocoso y lo peor es que cuando me imagina me termina ukeando.**

**-A… me disculpas.-Entonces Xiao no pudo evitar vomitar encima de el.**

**-Mi saco, era de tela de lino.-Dijo Sebastian resignado.**

**-Triste.-Dijo Yannik mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro del demonio.**

**-Lo siento.-Se disculpó ella.**

**-No importa.-Entonces todos en grupo caminaron hasta la posada a la que habían ido.**

**Y fueron una de las habitaciones.**

**-¿Qué haremos?-Preguntó Ciel, entonces todos miraron a Maylene.**

**-A mi ni me miren.-Exclamó ella mientras se sonrojaba.-No por el hecho de que yo sea una chica quiera decir que se tratar con esta clase de situaciones.**

**-Genial…**

**-Descuiden yo se que hacer.-Dijo Sebastian.**

**-¿Qué?-Preguntó Bard.**

**-Hay un sotano en esta posada ¿Verdad?-Preguntó Sebastian.**

**-Sipo.-Contestó Yannik.**

**-Lo necesitaremos.-Dijo Sebastin mientras tomaba papel y lápiz y escribía una lista.-Chicos… Vengan.**

**Entonces los tres sirvientes favoritos de toda la serie se acercaron al mayordomo.**

**-¿Si?-Dijo Finnian.**

**-Necesito que traigan esto, lo necesitamos para la próxima semana a mas tardar.-Contestó Sebastian.**

**-¿Y para que o qué?-Preguntó Bard.**

**-Esa cosa que ella lleva en el vientre es un demonio muy, muy, muy malo, y es uno de los pocos que pueden abrir otro portal para que entre el más grande de los demonios al mundo, para destruir a ese demonio, necesito esos elementos.-Dijo mientras arropaba a Xiao en la cama.**

**-¿Y porque tu no vas?-Preguntaron Finnian y Maylene a unísono.**

**-Porque no quiero.-Exclamó en tono valemadrista.**

**-¿Algo mas patrón?-Preguntó Bard en tono sarcástico.**

**-Rapidito.-Dijo Sebastian mientras chasqueaba los dedos.**

**-Hijo de…**

**-No puedes decir eso frente a un niño.-Dijo Maylene mientras le tapaba la boca.-Espera… Mejor si díselo.**

**-Bueno, que es la lista… óyeme tenemos que ir hasta Nazareth.-Exclamó Bard con un tono de voz irritado.**

**-Si ¿por?-Dijo Sebastian en tono dominante.**

**-No por nada.-Entonces empezaron a hacer sus maletas.**

**-Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí.-Dijo Sebastian, entonces un sonido visceral lo saco su trance.- ¿Tienes hambre?**

**-Si.-Dijo Xiao.-Tengo ganas de un emparedado de atún con mermelada, pepinillos, aceitunas, cebolla, y pedacitos de fresa.**

**-Qué asco.-Exclamó Ciel.**

**-Qué asco ni qué asco, de hecho eso sabe bien.-Contestó Yannik.**

**-Veamos.-Dijo Maylene sacando un mapa.-Tu iras a Nazareth, yo a Paris y tu a Alejandria.-Les dijo a Bard y Finnian.**

**-¿Quién te nombró la líder?-Dijo Bard.**

**-Yo porque.-Contestó ella.**

**-Aquí tienes tu emparedado.-Dijo Sebastian dándole aquella rara mezcla entre dos panes a la joven.- Dentro de una semana eso de ahí.-Dijo indicando el vientre de la chica.- Estará listo para nacer, y será cuando lo destruiremos.**

**-Además no quiero ser madre soltera.-Exclamó Xiao.**

**-Ustedes vayan, no pierdan tiempo.-Ordenó Sebastian.**

**Entonces salieron hacia la estación de tren y el bajo junto con Yannik hacia el sótano.**

**-Es espacioso.-Dijo mientras media las dimensiones.-Me servirá.**

**Entonces ambos se pusieron a lacar algo en el suelo, cuatro cruces que formaban una quinta y unos símbolos alrededor de esa cruz. Para esto ya habían pasado tres días, faltaban cuatro para que ese demonio naciera.**


End file.
